Sage and Buttercup
Sage and Buttercup (aka Buttersage or Sagecup) is the complicated friendship pairing between Sage and Buttercup on Knight Squad. While Sage may use Buttercup as a minion at times, she seems to genuinely care about her. Sage and Buttercup are portrayed by Lilimar and Savannah May respectively. Background Sage and Buttercup met on Buttercup's first day at Knight School when Sage defended Buttercup from mean kids who were making fun of her. They both became members of the Kraken Squad. As members of the same squad, they have become best friends and spend most of their times together. Buttercup adores Sage but Sage often takes advantage of Buttercup's loyalty to use her in her schemes against Phoenix Squad. Moments Opening Knight * Sage and Buttercup go to The Tasty Trunk together to mess with Phoenix Squad. * Buttercup tries to introduce herself, but Sage shuts her down by telling her, "Quiet, Butt!" * When Sage calls Phoenix Squad chickens, Buttercup starts flapping her arms like a chicken to support Sage. * Sage doesn't seem to care that it's Buttercup's birthday. Instead, she pulls her away when Buttercup mentions her birthday. * Buttercup happily goes to buy noise fairies for Sage but gets confused and buys nose fairies instead. * When the nose fairies enter Sage's nose, Buttercup offers to pick them out for her. A Knight at the Roxbury * Buttercup reveals that she does a happy dance for Sage whenever to cheer her up whenever she loses to Ciara. * Buttercup is so excited to see Sage on stage that she starts cheering for here even before winning. * Sage and Buttercup celebrate together when Sage wins the Roxbury Cup for Kraken Squad. Knight in Shining Armor Day * Buttercup gives Sage an Armor Day gift which - a diorama of when they first met. * It's revealed that Sage and Buttercup became friends after Sage saved Buttercup from mean kids who were making fun of her. * Sage goes through a lot of struggle to get the perfect gift for Buttercup - unicorn blossoms. She even gets hurt in the process of getting them. Unfortunately, Buttercup is allergic to unicorn blossoms. Tonight, Two Knight * Sage and Buttercup are partners in the Pixie Pong Tournament. A Knight's Tail * Sage and Buttercup work together to make Prudy and Warwick fight. * They play Combat Cards together. * Buttercup makes a killer impression of Sage. Wish I May, Wish I Knight * In the alternative reality where Sage is The Princess, Buttercup is her best friend and jester. A Thief in the Knight * Buttercup has drawn a face on her hand that she calls "Sir Talking Hand" and uses it to talk to Sage in a deep voice, telling her that she loves her and calling her "ma lady." Sage likes it. * Sage seems jealous that Buttercup wants to spend more time with her the slobber puff than she's spending with Sage. Similarities * They are both in the Kraken Squad. Differences * Sage is mean and manipulative while Buttercup is cheerful, sweet and kind to everyone. Trivia * Sage's nickname for Buttercup is "Butt." * Lilimar and Savannah May are close friends in real life too. Gallery References Category:Pairings